


Thawing of Frost

by Trollsmond (Vakarrus)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ancient Winter Spirit!Jack, Gen, How do I tag like a good person?, Jack is MiM's firstborne, Jack's the eldest, MiM is a bad parent, and he failed, au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakarrus/pseuds/Trollsmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Before the Guardians the Moon made Jack and failed him. Now with Pitch Black returning to bring fear, the Guardians are going to have to track down and get the ancient solitary Winter King to help them, but will he?. </p>
<p>Prologue is up. </p>
<p>Followed by small story arch:[In Progress]  Meeting Frost. The first meeting's of all the Guardians and Pitch Black with the Winter Spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language so let me apologize in advance. I'll try to update as often as I can.
> 
> This also will be updated at FF.net under the name Trollsmond.
> 
> And at my tumblr fic blog: http://frostbittencottontail.tumblr.com

Thawing of Frost.

Prologue.

The Moon did not regret many things, but he did regret his failure in guiding the spirit of winter he had chosen and brought forth. Looking down to Earth, the Man in the Moon could only watch as time passed by and his first chosen spend all those years alone with out seeking contact.

He tried to encourage Mother Nature and the other seasons but none could,dared or cared to seek out the solitary spirit. So Manny just kept a silent watch and when Pitch became to much of a threat, he chose others and did his best not to fail with them the way he had failed Jack Frost, his spirit of Winter.

The world was safe for many centuries but shadows flickered around the globe, sinister signs of an almost forgotten fear seeping back in to the hearts and minds of children using a new form of manipulation, The Moon feared the worst.

Pitch Black, the Boogeyman had returned.

And it did not look well for his Guardians.

They would need help.

They would need his first chosen.

It was time to seek out the Winter King, Jack Frost.


	2. Meeting Frost: Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short series about the Guardians + Pitch Black first time meetings with the rather elusive Winter Spirit. 
> 
> First one up is Sandy's first meeting.

Sanderson ManSnoozie met the Winter Spirit a few decades after he became a Guardian,it had been pure coincidence that the two crossed paths that night. He had arrived at a small town when the weather had taken a turn for the worst, dark clouds rolled in as the wind picked up speed.

Sandy frowned when the howling winds rattled the houses and windows, causing children to shudder and whimper in fear. He raised his arms to send tendrils of dream-sand to all the houses with children determined to silence their whimpers and banish their fear by bringing them warm golden dreams.

"Right on time as usual,Sandman." Came a voice from behind him. Sandy turned around with an exclamation point in sand above him showing his surprise at the sudden presence of another. Behind him stood none other then Jack Frost himself.

He was not what Sandy had pictured in mind of the Winter Spirit after all. Father Frost and Old man Winter the humans sometimes called him and with such titles he and many others assumed the spirit was elderly in appearance.

Instead what he saw before him was a human in his late teens on the very cusp of adulthood dressed in brown leather pants that near the bottom were tied in place with string and bare feet, the rest of him was covered in a somewhat over-sized dark blue robe that fell to his knees ,the edge of it's sleeves, the shoulders and the hood he wore decorated with a fine layer of swirly patterns of frost.

The Spirit was pale as the very snow and ice he wielded, his hair was just as white but interestingly enough his eyebrows were dark and his eyes pale blue -grey eyeing him with neutral curiosity eyeing this sand shaped symbol above him, he spoke no further as he gave Sandy an apologetic shrug before gazing down the little town.

Sandy followed the other's gaze before he frowned, floating closer to the teenage looking spirit he tapped the other on the head giving him a frown before pointing at the town and back to Jack.

Jack Frost merely gazed back at him before speaking, his voice slightly rough from disuse.

"It can not be helped." The elemental spirit paused turning his gaze back to the golden man a small sad smile on the otherwise neutral face. "But that's where you come in to place. Good dreams, Sandman"

Sandy didn't not get a chance to respond before the other moved in a flurry of snow and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out trying to be an awesome writer of giant chapters just doesnt work for me so...short chapters.
> 
> Iamsosorrypleasedontkillme


	3. Meeting Frost: The Easter Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short series about the Guardians + Pitch Black first time meetings with the rather elusive Winter Spirit.
> 
> Second up: The Easter Bunny.

The Blizzard of '68 was the first time Bunnymund also known to humans as the Easter Bunny met Jack Frost. The hooded figure was smaller then he had expected and heard. Rumors had it the Winter King was seven to eight feet tall, wore a crown of ice upon his head, had the skulls of his victims strapped to his staff.

Aster noted none of these things were true as the seasonal spirit stood a few inches shorter than him from what he could guess at the current distance, much skinnier then he thought too with this thing legs sticking out beneath the knee length blue coat he wore.

His gaze moved upwards and then froze and the anger he had felt moments before spotting the other being returned fast and hot as he noticed one of his precious eggs held within one pale and longed fingered hand. He ignored how his googie's colors stood out against the pale background of skin and snow, because bugger it all it was Easter for Moon's sake! He did not have time for snow and ice hindering his hiding and hindering the kids going out to find his eggs.

"Put that down,mate! That ain't fer ya! That's fer th' lil' ankle-biters! Or they would be if there wasn't all this bloody snow about!"

The Pooka ground out, his ears flat against his skull and teeth bared. The hot anger that had coursed through his veins froze almost instantly as the ancient spirit tilted his head towards Bunny, his face was hidden within the shadows of the hood but that did not stop Bunny from feeling the hidden eyes gazing at him, through him and finding him lacking.

Bunnymund shut his mouth with an audible click still angry at the other spirit but the proverbial wind having been knocked out of his sails, he deflated a bit, looking disgruntled at the silent spirit instead.

He watched the spirit return attention to the egg in hand before crouching down and gently set it back among the small cluster of eggs. Bunnymund wasn't sure what he expected the other to do but he tensed when Jack Frost raised a hand near his face and held it out flat, taking a deep breath in and as he exhaled a small stream of blue and white snowflakes whirled around on the palm of his hand,within seconds a egg made from crystal like ice sat there shimmering in the daylight.

Aster would never admit it but he had been impressed and even from his distance he could make out the elegant fern like carvings on the ice-egg. The frost spirit placed it near his googies,standing up after he was done the Winter King gave the Pooka a faint nod as he raised his staff and got swept away as the wind hurled him skywards leaving the Easter Bunny al alone.

The Guardian of Hope hopped near the bundle of eggs to eagerly yet warily check out the ice-egg left behind,carefully lifting the replica in his paws Aster held the egg high, enjoying the way the light filtered through the clear ice and fracture through the carvings. Bunnymund gently placed the egg in one of the small pockets of his boomerang sling before tapping the earth with a paw.

He still had his holiday to attend too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Had health issues with the tendons in my wrist. This was also supposed to be Pitch's chapter but Mister Boogeyman decided he wasn't going to cooperate so I ended up writing and finishing Bunnymund's instead.
> 
> I also wanna thank everyone for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and bookmarking. You are all awesome!


End file.
